Hime of the Stars II
by Frau-chan n Yaa-chan
Summary: Sequel of Hime of the Stars. A war torn between Hime Empire and United Mankind. What are the future awaits for two nobles that have different background and history? A humankind Wing Flyer, an alienkind Deca-commander. Can love bloom in this long war of the universe?
1. Prologue

**Hime of The Stars II**

Ohayou gozaimasu,

I'm back with Hime of The Stars II. I advice you to read Hime of the Stars I before you read this sequel….

So…. Let's start with opening song.

"Star Wars Imperial March Theme Song"

* * *

In the future, in the era when human beings form thousand countries of galaxies….

There begins a war that separate the galaxy into two. The war began in Empress Kruger the 27th calendar year 955 when United Mankind began it's attack on the Empire of the Hime's Cruiser, Volash at the Sora Planar Space Area. As to this, the current Empress to the Jade throne, Her Majesty the Empress of the Hime, Greater Admiral, Inoue Kruger announce to start the war right away and eliminate the fleet of the enemy that aggregate in occupied Sora's Gate. But the sudden war in the border of the cosmos, involve the Empire in the fierce war. And, it did a lot of damage to the Star Forces and the United Mankind troops. After that, both sides prepare to build up again. So, the war is in static situation.

Then…three years passed….

10 second before the space docking. A dark brown short haired officer announced to the captain of the Assault Class Ship Duran. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2..1…space docking!

"It's coming. All crew ready for impact!" the husky voice of the captain state calmly despite the tension feeling of the crew.

"The assault ship jumped aside!" The Forward Flyer can't control her voice but to yell.

"Forward Flyer, Slip in from its side!" Said captain immediately after the report. "Focus the fire in the back of it!"

"Go all out, my crew!"

"Understood!"

The bow of the ship reverse 180 degrees and a nuclear fusion cannon charged. Another shot from the assault ship.

"Miss!"

"Stead.. bow right…."

"Captain..it's so fast.."

"Nuclear cannon had been destroyed" Wing Flyer of Engineering officer's voice rang through the command room. " The output power of the engine is decreasing!"

"0.9…0.8…0.7…the defending system lost it's function!"

"Air runs off from 7th section. The air pressure is dropping from 0.6 to a lower degree." Wing Flyer of Administrative Officer announced. "The crew are without response. Now sealing the partition walls…..the sealing partition walls is done, 7th section is abandoned."

"Captain…" before the Wing Flyer of Navigator finished her word, another shot of cannon rang through the ships. "Captain, If it goes on like this…."

"Start space parting. Quickly"

"Understood!" Forward Flyer response "NO! We can't make it in time!"

With that last response the screen turn into red…..


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Chapter 1 – Reunion**

A soft light illuminated through the beautiful garden. The garden has been build within the space colony just a few step away from palace. Roses of different color, tulips and sunflowers blooming without cared for season. It was warm and the rain are maintained by the A.I of the environment support technology. Two pupies play with each other. One was grey in color and the other was orange. Both are from the siberian husky breed. A white siberian husky puppy nap comfortably on white cloak lap. Soft hand quitely petting the said puppy.

"Shizuru, you're here."

"Ara, Natsuki…."

"Any words from your home world?"

A brief pause of the petting soft hand. The puppy's eyes glance upward, maybe sensing the emotion from it's owner. "….No. I wonder why it is…" A sad smile gaze her lips. "I'm not concerned that we've lost communication with my home world. Am I a selfish person?"

Another form closing in. "I don't know."

_Silence….it's not an awkward silence, but a silence of solemnity._

"Tomorrow you start to attend the Administrative University of Star Forces in Aries Kingdom."

A huffed escape a pair of pink lips "Ara….yes. Three years of studying ahead of me."

It saddened Shizuru to think that this is the end of their journey together. A memory of the kiss invaded her mind. What was that all about? She act like nothing has happened.

"You'll probably be a Captain in three years."

A smile grace Natsuki's eyes. She glint with happiness. "I should have a small ship. Maybe an escort ship or an assault ship."

_Silence…._

"…..an assault ship will need a supply officer to keep a records. And…." The tone serious. The said person scratching cheek "…it's customary for the captain to choose her own crew." Did the voice sound quivering a little, maybe it's Shizuru imagination. "…if…uurrmmm.." a cough.

Shizuru smile. "Future Captain. Should you cross path with Supply Officer Fujino. You shall invite her to serve you as your secretary."

"Good!" Natsuki smile also.

_- I believe it a real sincere smile from her_. Shizuru thought.

"Well. If you insist, I may just have to." A sigh escape Natsuki "So, the only thing left is making sure the future happens. Study hard and make sure you achieve that rank of Supply Officer."

"Ara-ara. Yes. Future captain"

...

...

"Wing Flyer Fujino!" a husky quiet voice stop her reminiscences

The captain serious face was annoyed. Maybe not replying the said captain's order has eventually irritated her.

"Yes, captain?"

"Your puppy is on my lap."

"Ara. Kannin na, captain."

"The beast does not belong in a a battle zone. The word "Baka" simply doesn't do you justice."

"Ara. Ace-chan. Come here." Smooth voice cooed.

"And you even named him Ace. Can you not choose other name?"

"Ma..ma.. don't mind about the name." Shizuru sympatheticly smile to her puppy. "I have no other choice. The Duran's the only home I've got. And it is customary for the Hime to bring their families aboard ship during battle, is it not?" said Shizuru nonchalantly. The puppy is a gift Natsuki gave her as a pet.

Hime Canines – these dogs are decendents of a hardy and big canines breed that thrived on the Arch Island of Earth. When Hime set sail into stars, many of the Arch Island dogs were brought with them as pets. The space-bound Hime form a particular bond with these dogs. Although the sized of these dogs are smaller than the sized of their decendent. _Woof!_ The dog bark happily on Shizuru arms. Some might imagine they smiling at Natsuki. Natsuki feel mocked.

It's been three years since the war broke out between the Hime Empire and the Alliance of the United Mankind. Each side prepared large-scale plans of attack for a quick, decisive victory. However, shortly after the onset of hostilities, the two sides reached a standstill. Now the Hime Empire has amassed an unprecedented number of ships, several times that size of its prewar fleet. Each minute passed, new ship been born, new division formed and new fleet sets out to war. They depart throughout the universe with the possibilities of no returning back. Some might then perished with the stars, some might find new sparks been born. Even they knew the verity, they will still head off toward war with head set high of pride. They hope to be back to their home with victory in hand.

The four nations of the The Artai Federation, The Republic Of An Nam, The Lutesia Star System and the Romulus United formed the United Mankind Alliance. Thus, the wars of the universe began it dance.

…

…

**In an Assault Ship Class, Duran's command room.**

"10 second before the space docking. A dark brown short haired officer announced to the captain of the Assault Class Ship Duran. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2..1…space docking!" The Wing Flyer of Navigator announce.

"It's coming. All crew ready for impact!" the husky voice of the captain state calmly despite the tension feeling of the crew.

"The assault ship jumped aside!" The Forward Flyer can't control her voice but to yell.

"Forward Flyer, Slip in from its side!" Said captain immediately after the report. "Focus the fire in the back of it!"

"Go all out, my crew!"

"Understood!"

The bow of the ship reverse 180 degrees and a nuclear fusion cannon charged. Another shot from the assault ship.

"Miss!"

"Stead.. bow right…."

"Captain..it's so fast.."

"Nuclear cannon had been destroyed" Wing Flyer of Engineering officer's voice rang through the command room. " The output power of the engine is decreasing!"

"0.9…0.8…0.7…the defending system lost it's function!"

"Air runs off from 7th section. The air pressure is dropping from 0.6 to a lower degree." Wing Flyer of Administrative Officer announced. "The crew are without response. Now sealing the partition walls…..the sealing partition walls is done, 7th section is abandoned."

"Captain…" before the Wing Flyer of Navigator finished her word, another shot of cannon rang through the ships. "Captain, If it goes on like this…."

"Start space parting. Quickly"

"Understood!" Forward Flyer response "NO! We can't make it in time!"

With that last response the screen turn into red…..

"The main fleet had been destroyed!" the big screen on the command room flash rapidly with the system warning.

All the fleet crew quiet.

"Engineer. What's up?"

"So far everything is all right, captain! But, I will go checking."

"Captain. There comes message!" The Wing Flyer of Navigator chime in.

"Turn it on!"

"Greeting, Deca-commander Kruger." The view of Deca-commander Ivory on the screen. "It's obvious that you want to fight a perfect war. Just….hmmm…how to put it…If you're in good luck, you may escape it. I will pray for good luck for you and your subordinates. Then… the mock war is over then". The screen turn off and blank again.

"Captain…" a kindness voice of Wing Flyer of Engineer trying to start a conversation. The air in the command room seems heavy to her.

" Forward Flyer Harada. Take the command. I…..would like to take a nap."

All crew silence, and the air seems heavy with seriousness…..

In an assault class ship that is withour any fighting experiences called Duran, it's famous for an amazing thing. That is, there're two nobles in the ship at the same time. One is our Captain, Her Highness, Duchess of the Wulfaz Kingdom, Deca-Commander Natsuki Kruger. Who is a Hime Princess from the Emperial Family. The other is me, Countess of Kiyohime Kingdom, Fujino Shizuru. Except for that narrow room in Duran, I have no other place to go. The place has become the only place that I can dwell in.

"Excuse me…Officer Fujino."

"Ara, Flyer Harada. What is it?"

"Since I am so young, I don't know if I do carry out my duty?"

"Ara, don't worry Flyer Harada. You did a good job!" said Flyer glance at her companion seat next to her.

"ehem…Officer Fujino.." Engineer Officer Tokiha chime in. "You know..I am much higher rank than you in Star Force here."

"Ara. I know."

"You see. I can give you order. But I also feel sorry to force you to accept such tough job."

"What job, Officer Tokiha?"

"All right, Officer Fujino."

"Yes?"

"The mock war before…did a lot of damage to the self esteem of our captain. I guess you know that."

"Ara, I wonder if you are…uneasy about the fighting skill of the captain?" Shizuru raise her eyebrow. "Deca-Commander Ivory. She is experienced in the war. While our captain only had took over the ship for a short while"

"We all know that, Your Grace the Countess."

"Anooo, can you not address me like that?"

"Fuhhh…Then Officer Fujino….. Anyway, we are not uneasy about the fighting skill of the captain at all. Just…." Officer Tokiha stop unsure how to describe the uneasiness with best word could be. " under the command of Deca-commander Kruger, I don't think we will be certainly safe. Her situation is almost the same as the captain I have been worked with. But our captain's skill is by no means lousy. I do think so. Yes. Maybe she had been worked on this. I think so far you can understand."

"Ara. I do, Officer Tokiha."

"So, I just hope that our Captain fight with a delight mood. I think in this way, we will have more chances to be survival. All in all, the princess's confidence has never been stricken."

"Ara, Do you think the depression of the captain will lead to danger?"

"It's not a problem about danger. Only that our chances of survival will be lower. But most important is…" Officer Tokiha stands and approach Shizuru. "things concerning the chance of survival, if we could only enhance it a little it's better than none."

"Ara..I understand. So?"

"Now it's your turn"

"It's my turn?" Shizuru raise her left brow questioning. "What can I do?"

Officer Tokiha hanging her arms on Shizuru's chair. "You really want me to put it?"

"Ara? Don't you mean…you want me to help her rebuild her confidence?"

"It can't be better if you do so" Mai grin.

"Kannin na. I have no confidence in that. Officer Tokiha"

"I think so. I don't have the expectation, either Officer Fujino" Officer Tokiha continued "You just properly go talk to her like…..hmm….grumbling at her?"

"Ara, grumbling? I don't do that, Officer Tokiha..besides, I don't think it works if you grumble at her. After all, she is one of the Kruger Family"

"But it's a good idea if you go to her and be her listener. It's especially better when she is depressed."

"Anoo..why..me?"

"Eh? You really want me to put it straightly?" Officer Tokiha faced Shizuru. "I ask you…. if the captain look angry, what will you do?"

"Ara, I will try my best to comfort her with soft words." Shizuru stated as a matter of factly.

"Flyer Harada." Tokiha then look at the flyer. "If it were you, what will you do?"

Flyer Harada spun her chair around so that she face both the officers. "I think I want to take a break for a while and go to a remote place, far away from her."

"Ara…so?"

"Hey! This is the action that common people will take. While… you want to comfort."

"Ara, Officer Tokiha. You think too much! Captain can take care of herself. If she knew we are worried about her, she will really get angry"

"Compared with a depressed Kruger, an angry Kruger make people feel more natural"

"Ara..that's right…but the rage will make her ascribe the blame to herself. If you say that's more natural, will her worry more about this"

"So it is…"

"Anyway…" Shizuru continued "…from long time ago, once the captain feel that others view her as a child, she will be hysterical. If she thought we view her as a child, I can't imagine what it will be.."

"You do know much about the captain. After all, we've never ventures with captain. Neither were we specially appointed to the ship on purpose. Nor did we receive the puppy sent by others. The most important of all, we can't address her name directly like you. Let alone the first name basis."

"Ara! You know everything?"

"Heehh…don't you realized?"

"I've heard it for three times." Wing Flyer of Navigator Aoi Senoh cut in.

Shizuru just look at the wing flyer trying to form an excuse.

"Don't worry, Officer Fujino. As to the private friendship between you and the captain, we hope it grows and won't damage it" Officer Tokiha grab Shizuru's hand and lead her toward exit. "and you always finish your job. We won't play tricks on you out of jealousy."

"Ara. No, I don't worry about that.."

"Then, you just take it easy and go to captain's room."

"But…wait a minute! What I mean is, you thought too much!. What's more, I don't have any excuse…" worry start to unconvince Shizuru's heart "If I go to talk to her, she will feel very strange."

"So, you need an excuse." Officer Senoh interrupted again and pointed to a screen in front of her. A single small dot of blue blink in some area of the screen "it's inside the room."

"Ara, Ookini…Ace-chan"

….

"Who is it?"

A door to the commander quarters opened…

"hmm.. Natsuki, can I come in?" Shizuru smile sweetly. "It seemed that Ace-chan bother you again."

Natsuki seat on her working area with puppy on her lap. She's petting it.

"So…" Shizuru approach her.

"Nothing to worry about." Natsuki start the conversation.

"Ara, Worry?..what are you talking about?"

"If you're worried about nothing. That's fine."

Shizuru petting Ace-chan and lifted him up. "Don't you greet me, Ace-chan?"

"Shizuru…"

"What?"

"Ace-chan always come here bothering me…"

"What can I do?" Shizuru craddle the puppy. . "Besides…. He'd miss his Aunty Kruger."

" .Baka" (Notes: In Hime of the Stars, When Natsuki was a child, she believe Ace-chan's grandmother, Clochette, supplied half of her genes.)

_Silence…._

"What's the dinner tonight?"

"Ara. I though what kind of serious question my Natsuki want to ask." Shizuru taking her seat on the captain's bed. "You'll know that as long as looking at the A.I data."

"That's…true." The defiant look on natsuki's face now can't be much cuter. "…but you sit there without uttering a word, which makes me uneasy."

"Ara, so it is." Shizuru cooed smoothly. Shizuru's voice always calming her. "By the way, the main course today is…" Shizuru look at her wrist computer. "Bake potato with other vegetable, an added mayonaise for captain. Do you want to know about other side dishes?"

"No.."

_Silence…._

"If you want to say something, just put it straightly."

"Ara….I don't even know about that." Shizuru put the puppy down on the bed and stand behind Natsuki's chair. Her hand massaging Natsuki's shoulder. It release all the tension pent up inside. "Thank you…" Natsuki exhaled.

"The mock war just now…."

"You can save your time saying those what I have known. Things like even Deca-commander Ivory will lose or to a new captain, it's nothing wrong for her to use the strategy."

"I won't say like that, my Natsuki. Just…" the hand massaging a shoulder stop. "You had better don't show everyone that you are depressed."

"Depressed!? Are you talking about me?"

"Everybody thinks that if a Kruger Family feels depresed, it's an omen of something bad happening."

"So you think so, too?"

"Ara, my precious princess. I can't deny it." A blush appear on Natsuki's cheek by the called. "No matter how it is, three years ago, I'd even seen Her Highness shedding tears and was depressed to the baroness."

"Shut up, women!"

"Ara, you said if I said nothing, you will feel uneasy."

"Even if I demand you to shut up, you never obeyed me once!"

"Ara..it makes sense..na.." Shizuru smile and look fondly. "Let's return to the topic before…"  
"As to the uneasy feeling of everybody?"

"No, I think it's nothing surprising for everybody to feel uneasy because…defeated by an opponent that we can never win, you have right to feel so depressed."

"I don't know what to do."

"Ara. Then take it easy, my Natsuki..Actually no one doubts your ability..Only..they worried about you"

"You mention "everybody" again and again. Then, what do you think? Do you also feel uneasy?"

"No." Shizuru then spun the captain's chair around and lower her knees so that she level her. "Because you seem to have the ability of telling the time to do the right thing. You already made it three years ago. I believe you're not changed."

Natsuki averting her gave. "Sure, don't worry." Blushing. "But I feel…I've never seen you for a long time. The way you speak becomes so arrogant."

"Can't you say I become more reliable?. If you really want to say that I am more arrogant you'd better say that you don't seem to get used to losing others. Thought you look smart and short, once you meet a toughter opponent you lose before you fight. Next time if you admit you lose, I believe that everybody will look you in a different way."

"Baka…" the scold come as a mutter.

"All right, it's time for me to go." Shizuru lift her puppy.

"I wonder if you think you're my guardian yourself?"

"Ara, do you have that kind of feeling?"

"Yes. And I feel uneasy about that."

"Ara. It's really a misunderstanding. We're in space. Isn't it the home land where you Hime were born? As a tragic human being comes from ground, I just trust you and willing to follow you to survive."

"You are still the same as what you was. Just say something that makes me feel unreal."

"If you don't trust me, I will be very sad, my Natsuki. I am always very serious. Then see you later." Shizuru turn to walk toward door.

"Shizuru.."

"What, my Natsuki..?"

Natsuki open her mouth to say something but then close it. "no…nothing.."

...

...

_**Natsuki….**_

_**Three years ago we intended to protect each other…**_

_**Now when recalling it, I feel it so funny.**_

…..

...

_**Three years ago…**_

_**I meet you. I bring you to the cruiser Volash…**_

"_Please follow me"_

_**Then I went with you together. Laugh with you….**_

_**Cry…with you..**_

"_Shi…shi….Shizuru!"…"You…I will kill you, Tomoe!"_

"_No, Natsuki..No.."_

_**Then we ended our venture.**_

"_I…you are my pride"_

…..

...

_**After that….**_

_**I lost my home land and family. As well as what is related to me before.**_

"_The war at Sora Planar space. It's only a strategy that the enemy use to make a diversion. They took advantage to the capacity of 150 fleets attacking Empire. Though we fought them back successfully, it caused a lot of damage, too. The enemy take the gates in the border as a military base to hinder our, so that we couldn't pass."_

"_You mean it formed an obstacle inside the empire?"_

"_Yes."_

"_While our enemy doesn't have enough power to eliminate those obstacles…."_

_**But I don't feel sad at all…**_

_**Even when I heard I am disconnected of my home land,**_

_**Even when I heard the death of my father,**_

_**I…feel relieved instead**_

"_Shizuru!"_

_**And what's more important is,**_

_**I am really glad to see you again!**_

"_Baka!"_

"_Just called me Natsuki!"_

_**I only have half of your life span…**_

_**Whether it be until the day you first ascend to the Jade Throne…**_

_**Or until the day you perish into planar space….**_

_**I will be at your side…**_

_**My precious princess, Natsuki…**_


	3. Chapter 2 Operation Obsidian Lord

**_40 days ago….._**

"Shizuru, your puppy is here.."

"Ara. Kannin na." Shizuru smile apologically. "It must bother you again, Natsuki."

"Anyway, I am on duty and there's nothing I can do. As to the fact that seem you don't have common sense, I am already used to it. But, we have to go to battlefield soon. Don't you pity Ace?" Natsuki look at the puppy and Shizuru swear she saw the same face on both of them.

"Ma-ma..Take it easy, Natsuki" Shizuru assure casually "If the crew evacuate from the ship, I will be in charge of bringing Ace-chan with me."

"Don't say something unlucky like that. What's more, I don't mean that. There's no company for him. That's why I feel pity for him." Again with a puppy face. Maybe she unconciously making that face toward Shizuru. But it began to thin Shizuru's resolve.

"But, you know I don't have any other choice. Duran's my only home."

"Why don't you sent it for others to raise?"

"But I didn't violate the military law." Shizuru mumble but Natsuki could've heard it.

"A person with concious won't do so. And I always feel the atmosphere on board isn't as serious as before."

"But I didn't have anyone I know who can take care Ace-chan. I don't have family, nor do friends. All my friends in Administrative Division were sent to the battlefield and Sora still in enemy territories."

Natsuki look sadden by the words."If you want to work a way out for it, why don't you just put it straightly? You can sent it to the Kruger family"

"Ara, that's really do me favour. Let's go Ace-chan. Aunty don't seem to hope you to stay here."

"Baka.."

**_Three years ago…_**

**_I saw Natsuki's home world for the first time. It's a place where aggregated the relatives of the galaxy. Full of shining sparkle. But…_**

**_Any one of the stars we saw at that time was more brighter than we see now._**

In the Empire Calender of 955 of Empress Kruger the 27th, the troop of the Hime Empire fought against the United Mankind. The invasion were under the 3rd Armada of the Imperial Star Forces. There was 200 fleets of very gigantic troops. And behind it, the practice assault fleets that had not been recruited. As many as 70 fleets were waiting for command showed the degree of their proficiency as well as the casts of commanders and captains of all rank. Amongst them,

The Commander of the Assault Fleet – The Knight of Windbloom, Viceroy of Garderobe Kingdom, Admiral Suzushiro Haruka (Aboard the Heavy Class Flagship Diana)

The Commander of Reconnaissance Fleet – The Knight of Windbloom, Count of Zipang Kingdom, Admiral Himeno Fumi (Aboard the Heavy Class Flagship Suishouhime)

The Commander of the Support Fleet – The Knight of Windbloom, Admiral Yukariko Sanada (Aboard the Heavy Class Flagship St. Vlas)

As the name that showed the energy of the war is called the "Operation Obsidian Lord". The High Fleet Commander that rule the operation is none other than the ruthless High Commander, Her Highness The Crown Princess of Kruger and Grand Duchess of the Searrs Kingdom, Admiral Alyssa Searrs with her Heavy Class Flagship, Artemis as the command center. The Head Tactician for the Operation Obsidian Lord is Her Grace the Viceroy of the Schwartz Kingdom, Chief Tactician Sub-Admiral Miyu Greer.

Now…the war beginning….

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Operation Obsidian Lord**

Area 1st District Space Station, 19:30

As the Star Forces advance toward the United Mankind territory, 1st District Space Station has become the front line in the Operation Obsidian rage. The growing fast Star Forces formed new division every day like a fireflies born on summer. It seems that there will be some new fleet recruited every day. And, there will be new branch every week. Now the new fleet gather at the Area 1st District ready to receive order from command officer. Althought the 1st District are the front line space station, it's complete with many entertainment and environment facilities. Bars, café, restaurant, sport center, training center, game center, park, swimming pool, hotels for officers that prefer to change their resting atmosphere and many more attract officers to spend every cents of their salary without second though.

Here, they enjoy their last gathering with their friends, or rather spreading their love for the last time, maybe confessing unrequited passions before they didn't have a chance again, and some just enjoy drinking their last glass of alcohol and singing karaoke with their piers all through the days and nights.

Amongst many officers gathering in the space station of the 1st District, a figure sitting comfortably sipping her green tea.

A small puppy barking in his cage, struggling to break out of it. But nonetheless, his master seem to ignore him. The puppy whimper asking for sympathy.

"I don't want to let you go out, Ace-chan. The cats here is not your toys."

The puppy whine.

"I say no then it is no." Shizuru cooed.

"Did you bring the puppy with you, Officer Fujino?" Wing Flyer Aoi Senoh, The Navigator Officer of Duran walk slowly toward Shizuru.

"Yes.I don't think I can leave him in Duran. There is no one there." Shizuru look concerned into the cage.

"Is your puppy enjoy the vacation?" Aoi took the vacant seat opposite Shizuru.

"Ara..maybe, because he seem to find enjoyment here." Shizuru poke her finger into the cage. Ace smell said finger and lick it. Maybe asking for understanding his agony.

"Hahaha.. " Aoi giggle sweetly. "Umm..Did you see Forward Flyer Chie Harada around? I was looking for her."

"Sorry. No" Shizuru could sense disappointed on Aoi face. "The captain gave me order to send it back to the capitol." Said Shizuru trying to avert the topic.

"Did the captain say so?" asked Aoi. She peak into the puppy cage and poke her finger inside. Feeling that the puppy lick her finger also, she giggle again.

"She said it's not serious enough to bring a pet to the battlefield. So, I want to say goodbye to it here."

"What a pity…I do like the puppy much. Though it's a puppy, it's better than none."

Shizuru stand as a qeuee to take her leave. "Please don't say that before Ace-chan or he will full of himself."

Aoi joining Shizuru and step beside her. "I've never seen any puppy that isn't full of itself."

"You can say that"

Suddenly, an alarm chime in alerting officers that enjoy their time in the café. Aoi startle by the alarm and out of careless, she stomp on her foot and fall. Luckily, Shizuru manage to catch her before she touch the ground. Without them both realizing a figure is running toward them.

"Officer Fujino! Officer Senoh!" the runner seems controlled despite the long run.

"Captain?" Shizuru startle. Guilty seeping into her heart. _Did she see what just happened?_

"Ara..anoo.." Shizuru trying hard to start her word of explaining the situation occur between her and Aoi.

"The arrangement of the fleet is confirmed. We are dispatched to the branch of Assault Division of the 3rd Fleet as part of the fourth assault unit of the 1077th batallion. We leave in two hours." Natsuki said in monotone voice without any indication of anger or jealousy. Upon receiving the order from their captain, both officer salute "Aye, Captain!"

"Captain. I go tell Officer Harada now."

"You may, Officer Senoh. She's in the bar." Shizuru glance sideway to Aoi. She could sense an aura of anger emitting from her. _Ara, what's with her?_

Failed to sense the evil aura from Aoi, Natsuki then turned around casually and run toward the space docking port as if nothing had happened. _Ara, such a thickhead child._ Shizuru follow suit behind. Still worried that Natsuki might misunderstand the situation before. She has to explain through and through to Natsuki. Glancing the said captain on the run…

"Shizuru.."

"Yes. Natsuki?" Shizuru make sure she be careful enough not to provoke Natsuki's anger. Or her jealousy.

"Do you know the name of our new commander?" asked Natsuki. Looking straight forward.

Shizuru raise her left eyebrow questioning silently. Not hearing any reply from Shizuru, Natsuki stop in her track. "It's Hecto-commander Sugiura."

Trying to remember the name from her memory box, Shizuru putting her finger on her cheek in a thinking pose. "Sugiura? Ara, Where have I…"

"You sure are retard sometime, Shizuru." Scolded Natsuki.

"Ara..you want to say it's of the same rank of frozen vegetable, ne?"

Natsuki pouted but then her green pupil look directly at Shizuru's "She's the younger sister of Baroness of Aswad, Tomoe Marguerite"

_…to be continue..._.

….

_**Natsuki….**_

_**I know the wars that torn might not give us time to enjoy each other company. **_

_**But…I am really glad that I can stay by you side again…**_

_**After that long three years of longing…**_

_**After that lonely three years of waiting….craving,**_

_**Though I will become old…**_

_**And my lifespan is only half of you,**_

_**Yet,**_

_**I hope I can stay by your side if it is possible…**_

_**Till you have inherit the throne…..**_

_**Or….**_

_**Die with the dust in the cosmos,**_

_**I will still stay by your side.**_

_**Even if you are reluctant…**_

_**Please let me take a look at your future.**_

_**That's my wish.**_

_**I pay my own freedom for deciding the value of my life**_

_**If it were Jane,**_

_**Maybe she will feel that it's too early for me to give myself,**_

_**And then frown her brow,**_

_**But….**_

_**I think such a good chance never come again,**_

_**No matter how it is…..**_

_**The receiver is not the Empire**_

_**But, it's you Natsuki….**_

_**I don't think you will understand such devotion,**_

_**Because as you were born as a member of the royal family**_

_**You don't have freedom at all….**_


	4. Chapter 3 Hecto commander Sugiura

**Chapter 3 – Hecto-commander Sugiura**

Calender 8th month year 955 of Empress Kruger the 27th .

Apus Star System, 16:14

In a certain green Patrol Class ship, a noise of command and report could be heard on the bridge. Despite the fierce battlefield that ship now facing, the crew still calm and report the situation orderly. Sometime a quake would occur but every last crew seem composed and carry out their duty accordingly.

In the Calender Year of 955 of the Empress Inoue Kruger, the 27th Empress of the Hime Imperial, the war began its fierce dance. Many type of ship born to accommodate the expansion of the Hime troops. Patrol class ship is one of them. Being the largest front-line ship, the patrol class ship is the most advance ships of the line in all of inhabited space. They are extremely formidable, capable of launching up to 10 mines at the enemy. They are armed with 6 electromagnetic rail cannons, and 20 ion cannons on the side, as well as 4 ion cannon at the bow of the ship. Extremely thick armored hull and the best shield.

On the higher platform, the high commander, look quiet bored herself. Playing with her command rod, and sometimes she yawn. A fang slightly shown. Like a lazy cat that has nothing to do but sleep, her eyes scan her bridge, looking for entertainment herself. So far the battle at the Apus gate are on their side. Sometimes the explosion would resound as the mines and nuclear fusion shots clashing, but the high commander take no interest. On the right of a lonely big chair decorated with flowers and expensive fabrics were another figure, busily arrange the control order on his command panel. Sometimes he glance toward his superior with annoyed face surreptitiously without her knowledge. If only his superior knew, he would be a victim of cruel murder right now. That thought create a tremor in his heart. He shuddered. Hecto-commander Kurauchi Kazuya has been the commander's subordinate for four years. Yet, in those torturing four years, he still unable to figure out what his command officer thought. It's all very insane to him.

"Under the space merging procedure, second main cannon prepared to launch." Reported the officer of gunnery. "Done"

"30 second before entering the effective range of fire."

"All prepare to launch electronic wave cannon"

"The electronic wave cannon is all set"

The high commander grinning and stands up. She pointed her command rod to the big screen excitedly. "All units, Fire!" As the command rod point a group of dots on the big screen, the grid sent via the spatial sense to all crew.

Countless units of mines and cartridges spread wildly toward the enemy fortress, all enemy fleets running panickly, little by little, dots dissappeared.

"Ahhhhh…this is really so boring" The commander sitting again. "Since it is such a fiasco, why didn't they flee away in the beginning?"

"Maybe they misread the speed of moving, Commander Zhang. So far, most of the enemy drew back without fighting. I'm afraid that it is because when fighting back…"

"Don't talk nonsense that a mere child may know, Kazu-chan. Do you intended to trap me?" the commander said in sing song. All through the years under Commander Zhang, Kurauchi Kazuya has been called by many name. Somes are in very weird language from other worlds, some just "kid", "turtle", "Kazu-chan", "wimp" or "boy". _Huh…it's very tiresome. Having to work under this insane commander. It's all right to just called me Hecto-commander or Chief of Staff, but she only use formality when giving out order in battlefield. Out of all the weird nicknames._ She seems to enjoy mocking others, maybe making fun of her subordinates.

"Commander!" communication officer of the patrol ship alerting them both. "The president of the Apus Star System request for communication with you."

"What?" The commander eyes narrowing in a slit. "Bring it in"

The screen turn on and a man figure with brown uniform appear on the screen. From his look, he seem in his last age before retirement. White hair evidence on his half bald head. It irk the commander that it feel gross to her.

"Are you the commander of the fleet blockage our star system?"

"Hmmm? No, I am just the kid playing in the park nearby and seduce your boy until he pee in his pant. Any complain?"

The man widen his eyes a mere second shocked by the commander reply, but then immediately snarl at the commander.

"Fine! You…."

"Old man-chan, I have a name given to me by my parent. Let see….If I'm not mistaken that is..hmmmmm…aahhh..yes..yes" the commander closing her eyes in a thinking pose and a smile grace her lips. "ohh..i remember..ha..ha.." She chuckled "People called me Her Highness, Grand Duchess of Zhang Kingdom and High Commander of the Fourth Fleet, Sub-admiral Juliet Nao Zhang. Sometimes they called me Grand Duchess Zhang, or Sub-admiral Zhang, but recently, they just called me Commander. Anyway, *yawn* Nice to meet you..errr…old man to the boy who pee in his pant!"

_So she know how important name are. Even thought she always called people name as freely as she want, but then, when it cames to her own, she want people to called her respectly. How ironic._ Hecto-commander Kurauchi Kazuya sweatdrop. _She sure know how to irritate others_.

"Grrrr…"

_He's angry- He's angry. My, she look like she's enjoying this._

"You! It's obvious my fleet can't challenge your control of space, but down on the ground we're preparing a resistance to shake the very foundation of your empire….." The commander yawn again and look at her nail. Realizing it became less ungroom she start to filling.

The President continue on "…..If you dare to land here, you'll stand against an army the likes of which you've never imagine. Our soldiers will fight with honor and pride until we drive every last Hime from the surface. And then we'll keep on fighting! We are a nation that can weather any attack you choose to throw at us! As member of the United Mankind, it is our duty to challenge your imperialist advance onto our homeland. And it is duty we will fulfill with strong conviction. By the days end, you will know the power we have!"

Sub-admiral then smile her sweet smile. "Well, I wish you the best" with that the screen turn off. She sigh and closing her eyes. Still with her boring expression.

Her Highness the Grand Duchess of the Zhang Kingdom, Juliet Nao Zhang born into the branch family of Kruger. She is indeed also a Kruger, but because their family inherited the kingdom of Zhang, thus, the family name is Zhang. The Zhang Kingdom was monopolize in trading and business. With the Zhang family as the center of it, all child born into the family has been train to become a succesful trader. They learn the roundabout art of negotiation, agreement even offending others. The sly Zhang is the richess family in whole kingdom. Far more rich than the Empress herself. If they want, the Zhang can ignore the order and leave the Star Forces whenever they like. Juliet Nao being recruited into the Star Force at the age of 28 after succesfully spent her childhood years as traders. As the Kruger stated, she is the Zhang amongst the Zhang. She has been tailored to be sly trader who knows how to gain advantages in every situation, and know how to turn every opportunity to her favour. The only daughter of the Zhang family. The Zhang never gets along with the Imperial Kruger family, but they know their limits and still swear their loyalty toward their roots. As they love their roots, they could never leave the Empire to form their own government. In whole universe, nobody really can understand the Zhang family but their very own arch rival, the Kruger.

"Hecto-commander Kazuya. Did anything important happened while I listening to the president prattle on?"

"We've seized 80% of the enemy's antimatter fuel production in the direct vicinity of the Apus System. The space field of the third Planet of Apus System is totally under our control. The factories that make leadwork near the fixed star Apus are all taken over. And as to our base of fuel and prophellant that is scheduled to be build on fourth Planet Apus, its processing at speed of 0.17 through the progress rate of fuel and prophellant will be delayed, we still have 128 hours to…. "

"In other words, everything is going according to plan."

"Well…yes"

"Chief-of-Staff…." The commander look sympathetically at Kazuya. "The next time I ask if anything has happened and nothing has, just say "no". Concision is the key to efficiency, which is the conerstone of any empire. Don't you think that you have to learn how to put things in a brief way?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll be more careful" Kazuya signed. For what reason do I stay here?

"Kazuuuuu-chan, Isn't this boring" The commander whine.

_What does the commander want from me now!?_

Receiving no responses from her Chief-of-Staff, she then glimpse at her communication officer. "Officer Akane. Please called Tarf for me"

"Yes, ma'am". Said Officer press control unit on her command screen and the big screen show another Officer in Star Force uniform. The rank insignia on her right chest show she's a Hecto-commander.

"Greeting, Sub-Admiral Zhang"

"Commander, how're you doing with the preparation of setting fort."

"Perfect! Commander."

"See, this what I called brief report, Kazu-chan" She never know when to stop taunting her subordinate. "Then, set out second phase right now"

"Yes, ma'am"

While the Line-of-Battle branch setting the fortress along the Apus gate as schedule. And the Operation Obsidian Lord goes smoothly, it makes our High Fleet Commander, the Crown Princess of the Empire, Admiral Alyssa Kruger feel surprised. But…our Captain of the Assault ship Duran, Her Highness, Duchess of Wulfaz, Deca-commander Natsuki Kruger, also Princess Natsuki, now is discussing over some trifle matter with the leaders. Which make me feel kind of uneasy.

"Captain, there's a message from the Hecto-commander."

"Show it!"

"The join operation today is over now. All unit, please go back to Engineering Ship at normal speed."

"Understood!" at the screen could be seen six Deca-commander in the brigade salute promptly.

We are directly under the command of Hecto-commander Sugiura. Who is the commander of assault 1077th brigade of the fourth squadron. Our higher commanders are Natsuki's own cousin, Her Highness, Grand Duchess of Zhang, Sub-Admiral Juliet Nao Zhang and Her Highness, Crown Princess of Empire, the Grand Duchess of Searrs, Admiral Alyssa Searrs. As for the commander of the assault fleet, the high commander is Her Grace, the Knight of Windbloom, Viceroy of Garderobe, Admiral Suzushiro Haruka.

Two months have passed since we arrive at the Apus Gate. The enemy has been defeated without the assault ship getting involve. Its a matter of time the higher fleet commander decide to advance toward other gates.

The commander of the brigade has some relationship with Natsuki. But it's not a good one. Three years ago, Natsuki forced to kill the Hecto-commander's older sister.

"I don't know how will they view us?"

"Are you worried about that?

"No, I am not worried."

"Shizuru, don't lie to me. Your expression just like a child who been caught while hand in the jar"

"Ma-ma..don't say that, Natsuki. Don't you care about it at all?"

"Hmmpp…Didn't I tell you? I was forced to do it." Natsuki pouted.

"Ma-ma..calm down my precious princess. What I want to say is, will the Hecto-commander take a different attitude toward us because of what had happen?"

"Because of that? But.." After natsuki showed a bewildered expression, she then made a conclusion beyond my expectation. "Duh..It's of no use to worry about it." She pouted again.

"You know, we don't have much time spent together like this. But all you can think about is other people."

"Ara, are you sulking?"

"No I don't. I just feeling annoyed. We are in battlefield. So, most of our time is on the bridge. But when we spend rest time leisurely,all you worried about is that hecto-commander."

"Ma..ma..Kannin na my Natsuki." Shizuru peck Natsuki forehead. The princess blushed deeply. "I don't ask you to do that to me. Don't easily invade my personal space" Shizuru knew she doesn't meant what she said.

"Well, Natsuki." Shizuru shift closer to Natsuki, tightening her hug on her waist.

"How long do you think we will be in war this time?"

"Why do you ask?" Natsuki lift her head so she could face Shizuru "For this Operation Obsidian Lord only, the estimated time to destroyed our enemy completely and regain our territory back is about 2 've only have regained back four territories so far. It's been 6 months after we aboard Duran. And we will advance toward the United Mankind base."

"we advancing forward little by little. I see….." Shizuru rest her chin on Natsuki's head.

"And that mean we will cross the Sora and Kiyo star system too"

"Yes…"

"The place where it all started…."

In the mention of the tragedy. They both became silence in reminiscene of the past event, the time they spend with the Volash Cruiser crews and the moment they enjoy in company of Hecto-commander Saeko.

Their moment were interupt by a beeping sound indicating a communication from her communication officer at the bridge. Natsuki get up from her bed and approach her working desk. She then press a button on the A.I computer and a hologram of Wing Flyer Aoi Senoh appear on said area.

"Captain!" the flyer salute.

"Yes." Natsuki respond by saluting back.

"You have incoming private communication from Hecto-commander"

Natsuki glance toward Shizuru. Raising her brow questioning the incoming call. Shizuru just smile back reasuringly.

"Connect it."

"Ye….urmmm…captain."

"What?"

"It…it's.. ehemmm..no…nothing I guess" the flyer averting her eyes as if she trying to hide her discomfort. Her cheek blushing. The line cut and next another figure appear on the hologram. Natsuki salute.

"Greeting Hecto-commander Sugiura."

"Greeting, Deca-commander. I am..hick..shorry to dishturb you during your resh hour."

"It's okay, ma'am. In what honor do I have private communication from Hecto-commander?"

" seeeee…" The figure cough with her hand shielding her mouth. She look like she's been drunk. "Ehhhh…Your Highness, can we shet ashide thze Star Forces….hick!.. formality for a moment here..hick..and talk casually."

"Okay, Your Excellency."

"I call fyou on regarding of my late shister…hick."

Natsuki silence as a cue to Hecto-commander to continue with her explanation.

"I want you to know that…hick..I don'v holdsh you any reshponsible for the death of my sishter..hick... My shister was mer…mercilessly shflaughtered and I am by no means over her losh..hick." _Is she grumbling?_

"I am sorry about your sister, Your Excellency"

"Pleaseeeee..jush call me Midoooori…hick But to be honesh, my sishter and I had our differences….hick.. We didn't get along well."

"It's a shame, Baroness Midori."

"Riiiiiiiight? The provlem iz what to do wiz herf…hick… territory. As you're well awaresh, Afswad is quiet remote. I never liked it. Even asssss a child. I was relieved when when my sishter accepted fthe barony. I figured I could spend the resh ….hick…of my life happily in capitol…princess…." _She IS grumbling. She's drunk._

"I never knew, baroness. But if you would like, our family can arrange your replacement for your territory's management."

"Owwhhhhh…fthats a relieffffsss….you have my thanks, princess. I feel grateful. Ummm…another thing izzz.."

"Yes, baroness?"

"Here I honestly…hick…inform Your Highness, that I don't held any grudge toward you or Her Grace the counteshhh for my shhhister fate."

"I feel relieve, Your Grace. Thank you"

"Well then…hick…looks like I already clear myshelf up. I would like to continue enjoyin my liquor" _she honest_ly _drunk._

"And princess..I think there's another matter that I would like to tell you…hick…but I feel so much guilty to shtart. I'm not sure whether I should or shouldn't tell you." Midori grin.

"What is it, Baroness?"

"Well, I do hope that I don't provoke any of the Kruger anger by my word….hick…but I if I'm not telling you right now, I think I'm in blasphemy toward Empire…hick."

"No need to worry, Baroness, I will take your words into consideration."

"Honestly, as a noblessshhhh….hick.. I held my loyalty high toward my Empire. And I do, respect the royal family of the Empire…hick..Therefore, I hope that I don't shtep out of my boundriesh as a fellow noble..hick."

"What are you trying to implying, baroness." _Do I have to listen to my commander's prattle?_

"You shhee…"

"As a commander of the Star Forces squadron unit…hick.. I want all my shquadron to enjoy their leisure time. And it makes me happy to know that we have survived few battles so far and I wish it will also in future….hick.. I do hope that the Empire know that I always shtrive and given my best in the Star Force. But…" _what kind of nonsense these drunkard trying to say anyway?_

"But?"

"It seems that your uniform buttons is opened. Hehe…And I can shee clearly Her Grace the Countess in your background in a verrrrrry inciting shtate…weeelll..you can resume whatever arousing activity you've been holding, princesshhh. Your secret is safe with me…ha..ha..hahahaha"

"Shut up!"

_**Three years ago..**_

_**I thought I might lose you..**_

_**The thought alone make me shudder with fears**_

_**I don't even know what I'm afraid of**_

_**Is it fear of being left alone **_

_**Fear that I can't accomplish my mission**_

_**Fear that I might lose another person**_

_**I myself don't understand me….**_

_**As the candidate to the throne**_

_**I was tailored to have a heart of steels**_

_**I am a Kruger**_

_**The family that reign half of universe**_

_**The family which known for it ruthless**_

_**The heartless and cruel Kruger**_

_**A Kruger didn't even twitch even in front of the death of their love one**_

_**That's why…**_

_**I don't understand me…..**_

_**Even now,**_

_**I still don't understand myself….**_

_**Why do I feel comfort in your embrace**_

_**Happy when you smile**_

_**Angry when you sad**_

_**Worried when you not by my side**_

_**Shizuru…**_

_**It's a very selfish of me**_

_**To want you to stay with me**_

_**The cold-blooded, ruthless, spiteful me**_

_**As you deserve other than this life,**_

_**A happy life…..**_

_**With me,**_

_**As a person who born in darkness,**_

_**Will only die into darkness**_

_**And you, Shizuru…**_

_**You don't have any other choice…**_

_**But to be imprisoned and tortured in my dark world**_

_**I won't ask for any forgiveness**_

_**Nor do I hope for atonement**_

_**I just hope you would someday break free from my hell**_

_**Before I lose my insanity**_

_**And bring you together with me…**_


	5. Chapter 4 First Blood

**Disclaimer:**  
Mai HiME and all its characters belong to Sunrise. If they belong to us, the story will be continued on. But we decided to write a fanfic because we do not own it.

* * *

_Who are those little girls in pain_

_just trapped in castle of dark side of moon __  
__Twelve of them shining bright in vain _

_like flowers that blossom just once in years __  
__They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love _

_just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove __  
__They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage __  
__It's only the fairy tale they believe_

_.  
_

When the song ended, the whole bridge went into stillness. Maybe they enjoy listening to their commander's serenity angelic voice singing the verse. Or they feel solemn in the lyric and the tune sang. Each of the crew has their own reason to savor those solitude moment. Sadness, solemnity, peaceful, heartbreaking….pain. All of those emotions are present in the Hime's heart even thought the humanity denying them of those as they are claimed being a machine. No, they are the machines of destruction. Heartless, arrogant living in the darkness in the pit of hell and forever will they stay there.

The song cursedly as if telling the story of the unfortunate fate of the Hime who live in the darkness. Maybe, it's more than that. It's telling the fate of their commander herself. For which she was born into the Kruger family, destined to bear the responsibility, fate not being able to love, life that should never shed tears or enjoy their youth with laughter. Their heart forever in the curse cage called the Kruger. Several explosions could be heard from the battlefield. It as if the space comes to its end, and the crews being drawn in salvation the songs offer. The last calamity of the universe is in front of them. The tragic end. Nonetheless, the tranquil child feature of their commander always giving them trust of what awaits ahead of them. The said commander even thought human in United Mankind has label her as demon, the cruel admiral, the cursed goddess, the shinigami, or the dark princess, to them, she is an angel. Their beloved angel. Their savior. A bright angel with beautiful golden hair and kind smile. Always know how to lead them, always know how to calm her crew, always giving understanding and most of all giving them love. People might not believe that such a small child with angelic face and voices, is the high fleet commander who rules over 200 fleets.

If you judge from her appearance, you might think she just a beginner student of flyer trainee program. But you cannot judge a Hime by their appearance alone for they stop to developed after maturity, and their commander already far beyond maturity period. Her Highness The Crown Princess and Grand Duchess of the Searrs Kingdom, Alyssa Searrs has survived numerous battles since she join the Star Forces 10 years ago. As a commander, she has conquered dozens of worlds and star systems. But who could tell such an innocent looking child could be as vicious as that. It is a curse in itself. She had been promoted to the rank of sub-admiral after the invasion of Kiyo Star System, promoted to admiral and gained the title of Crown Princess after the pre-war three years ago for her victory defending the Hime's Gate. Which also entitle her to be the next Empress of the Hime, inherit the Jade throne. Toward her people, she is a kindhearted person with a little childish act sometimes. But when she faces with enemy, she can be as cold as ice, unnerving and unyielding. Never show mercy. It proved when she conquered the Kiyo System. The message to the kingdom was very cold and arrogant. Provoked the inhabitant of Kiyo into rage and unrest. But to them it is graceful, such a beautiful speech full of pride and courage. The pride of a Hime.

The war between the Hime Empire and United Mankind has sacrificed many lifes. But it still just the tip of the unknown battle ahead The assault ships haven't face any battle up to the date. It's only the mines and ion cannon battle. The victory blessed on Hime Empire. After the conquering of Apus Gate, the Hime third Armada will advance toward Cygnus planar space….

**Chapter 4 – First Blood**

"Miyu…"

"Yes, You Highness."

"Restructure our fleets. Form four groups under me and our Admirals. Order Admiral Suzushiro Haruka to proceed in order to recapture of the enemy gate , starting from Cygnus, Equuleus, Mensa, and Sagitta. Admiral Himeno Fumi will fall in behind Admiral Suzushiro to set up the main supply line. Meanwhile, Admiral Yukariko Sanada and our fleet will advance from flank and capture any inhabited star systems, strengthening our defense line. Calculate the flight time trajectory and risks."

"Understood. Your Highness."

"The success of this operation is rest at which we can cut through enemy territory and rendezvous with our allies on the other side."

Meanwhile, in orbit around Apus Star System something stirring the peaceful of the crews after the war.

"Attention. This is your Hecto-commander. We have our official orders. Six unidentified bubbles have appeared to be coming from Apus gate and are presume to be enemy. All staffs in standby mode." The screen on the display shows all the Hime's assault class ship location and the unidentified bubbles. The instruction was sent by Hecto-commander via voice communication. The captains listen to their order attentively.

"We are intercepted the unidentified bubbles. If they turn out to be the enemy. Eliminate them! I'll send you the data for our rendezvous. All ships are to meet there as soon as possible!"

"Aye, captain!" all them salute and continue with task ahead, race toward the Apus gate. A race toward war for the small assault ship. Then, the first sparring battle began. The first battle involved the assault ships.

Natsuki stand on her salute, with her green pupils flaring with determination. The first real battle for her began. First battle for a fresh captain in the real combat.

"Ignite, main engine! Raise anchor!" Natsuki announce fearlessly. Taking her seat and eject the control glove, ready to press the engine power fuel for fast ignition.

"It's going to be race for the Apus gate." a smile adorn her face as the evidence of her excited heart. She start to move her control glove. Duran sprint start to progress from slow to fast. _Duran feel sluggish._ Natsuki thought. She then press further her glove and race fast before passing a cruiser class ship on the second line of battle formation.

"Captain, there is a message from the Cruiser Altair. They say we're in violation of safety protocol" Aoi chime in as she received said notice from the cruiser.

"Tell them I cannot talk now. I'm busy. After all, I'm sure, Altair won't be fighting today." Natsuki bark immediately. Didn't want to be disturb in her moment.

" 're angry" smiling, Aoi sweat drop.

They're then finally reached the Apus gate. One ship already on position in front of the gate waiting for next order.

A chime sound on Aoi panel. Pressing the button, the Hecto-commander face shown on the control room's screen.

"So, the first one here is Deca-commander Kruger. Stand by until other ships arrive." Hecto-commander smirk.

"Yes, ma'am" Natsuki salute.

The screen again blank. The whole crew in the control room quite down. All with their own thought. Natsuki seems tense. _This is my first real battle. I won't let this ship even get a little scar. We will emerge as a victor. But…during our last practice…No..no..this is different.._

Suddenly Shizuru rose from her seat. Smiling calmly, she walk toward captain's panel and put her hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like we've got time to kill." Shizuru state calmly. This shook Natsuki out of her notion and she look up toward her.

"Anyone up for a drink?" smiling, Shizuru motion her palm toward auto machine nearby when unexpectedly, out of blue, Ace jump happily on Natsuki's lap.

"Woof!" Ace lick Natsuki's face.

"Shizuru!" with her hand in a punch and face red, shouting.

"Ara, yes?"

"What is your puppy doing here?"

"Ace-chan, come here." Shizuru pick her puppy and place it inside his cage. "Stay here for a while, ne."

All for a while, Natsuki observe the interaction between Shizuru and her puppy. Shizuru seem enjoy its company as she laugh heartily when said puppy lick her face and she pat him on its head.

Natsuki raise her right eyebrow. "Ehem..actually, I'll have coffee, with lots of milk. Hot" she interrupted. Shizuru turn her head toward Natsuki. Apologetic smile on her face. "Hai, Captain. Coffee will be served." Natsuki stare at Shizuru trying to convey some kind of message in their stare competition.

Aoi suddenly start to feel shrill down her spine from the two figures. After a moment, she finally decided to interrupted them.

"Anoo…I'll have apple syrup…. Please" unsure whether had Shizuru heard her.

"Can I have wine?" Chie also cut in to lighten the atmosphere. All three crews apart from the two figures could feel the coldness in the control room, even thought the air ventilation is at moderate temperature.

"No, Forward Flyer Harada. We're in the middle of duty." Natsuki said seriously. Pressing the word duty. Still staring at Shizuru. Her eyebrow twitch.

"Then…. I…I'm fine. Huh.." Chie said disappointingly. She glance toward Mai for help when her attempt fail.

"Fujino, I want Oolong tea." Mai said slowly, as if a queue for the drink.

"Yes. I will prepare them." Shizuru look toward Mai, thus the staring contest end. The Captain look at her panel. Her face still show seriousness. Some things left unfinished.

After a while, Shizuru return to her seat with her own drink. The control room start getting silence again with crews return to their own mental conversation. Natsuki sometime cast a glance toward Shizuru's back. As if nobody had noticed.

Chie turn toward Aoi and point at her panel, as a motion to ask Aoi for personal line chat.

_Panel 1: Aoi, did you noticed?_

_Panel 2: It's obvious. She's jealous._

_Panel 1: Toward a puppy for God sake. Hahaha…she's funny._

_Panel 2: That's our captain. Talk about Kruger's pride._

_Panel 1: For a while back, a feel like we in the coldest planet in universe._

_Panel 2: That's our captain._

_Panel 1: Stop repeating same words. How about we enjoy wine after our shift?_

_Panel 2: Where?_

_Panel 1: My room?_

_Panel 2: Okay._

A chime rang in the control room indicating the enemy bubbles are in their combat range. The screen in front appeared and Hecto-commander serious face giving the command.

"All ships into position!"

The ships line up in one line and race toward the unidentified bubble. One of the bubble retreats before them.

"Looks like one ship brake away. That must be the reconnaissance ship!"

Shizuru choose that time to stand and walk toward Natsuki. She stands next, pressing her hand on her shoulder. Natsuki tense melt.

"Ne, Natsuki." she whisper closing her distance. Her breath tickle the captain's neck. "That was us once. Trying to get through with our data logs."

From Shizuru statement, a remembrance of past even invoke solitude emotion within Natsuki. "And..the Volash paid the price. Shizuru.. it's as if we looking at what had happened with Volash 3 years ago."

"Ara. To be honest, I'm scared either way."

"I tell you my secret. I'm scared too."

Shizuru smile softly and gaze at Natsuki with loving eyes. "That makes me feel better." Then smirk. "I'd hate to be the only one trembling in fear."

"From what I see, you don't look like trembling. You're quite calm. Unexpectedly."

"Ma-ma. Natsuki shouldn't judge my heart by my appearance."

"I don't think there is one among us who isn't trembling." Natsuki then cast her eyes toward the cage in front of her next to a seat. "with the exception on Ace over there. Shizuru, you should return to your sit." Strangely, the trembling and scare feeling in Natsuki heart disappeared. It replaced with confidence.

Once the space bubble of the assault ship enter the enemy ship bubble, the battle began.

Natsuki fire her first round of cannon laser managed to pierce through enemy ship and blow it. The quake could be felt as the explosion reached their ship. Steer their ship for 180 degrees, they proceed for their next prey. The shooting war between two small ship continued on until one ship remained on the enemy side. The ship is in worse state where it cannot fire anymore arms.

Hecto-commander again order a command. "We've complete our first task. Form a column and follow me." . The ships now march toward their last target.

"All crew prepare for space bubble merge!" Natsuki announce. But before they could merge, another order chime, cutting in. Aoi announce in her panel "There's been a change in the space bubble merging order. We're to retreat as the mines from cruiser will fire into the enemy bubble." With the last order from their hecto-commander, they retreat back to their defense position and behind them, the enemy ship meet their destruction from the Hime's mines.

"Enemy ship destroyed." Aoi state after enemy dot disappeared on her screen.

"That was quick." Shizuru stand again. "How about a drink everyone? A toast to surviving our first real battle!"

All crew looking at her. Smile of relief on their faces.

_**Little that we know,**_

_**The little small time we spend together**_

_**The peaceful and victory that we enjoy**_

_**The laughter and talk we shared**_

_**The smile and gaze that we gave**_

_**Might blinded us toward our future**_

_**Averting our eyes toward our curse fate**_

_**A fate of Hime…**_

_**I can run away if I can**_

_**Taking you away with me**_

_**Run toward our peaceful life**_

_**And live a small and happy life**_

_**A life that always invade my slumber**_

_**With you by my side forever…**_

_**Time after time in transient repose**_

_**I always going through the same night**_

_**My dreams dances before me**_

_**It was a land of the grounder before my eyes**_

_**My home on Kiyo,**_

_**A bright sky of Sora,**_

_**The green scenery of Kiyo in my memories**_

_**The forest I usually spend my childhood day**_

_**A café I always drink after my busy schedule**_

_**And several wandrous grounder land**_

_**Places I had never even been**_

_**And with me in the dreams**_

_**Always…**_

_**You, my precious princess**_

_**But..**_

_**Fate is a curse of a Hime**_

_**And were apart before my dream..**_

_**Should I cried**_

_**Should I scream**_

_**Reach out for you**_

_**To turn and stretch your arms**_

_**But I know….**_

_**None will come….**_

_**For you are bound to your curse**_

_**A curse of Hime**_

_**.**_

_**Yet even if you will not reach for me**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Continuously dreaming of you**_

_**And our impossible future together**_

_**Until my last breath**_

_**Or until I become a mere dust**_

_**In space….**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**Next Chapter Preview: Dinner**

"So, tell me what happened last night?" Chie asked with a slittering snake behind her question.

"Ara-ara. Whatever does Chie-han mean."

"Heeehhh… you didn't even in your room last night. From what we know, you spend last night in captain's room. Again…..after a dinner."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Yaa-chan: So, what will happen in next chapter, Frau-chan?

Frau-chan: Read it yourself. (make indifferent face)

Yaa-chan: Frau meany. Tell me. (whine, make puppy eyes)

Frau-chan: -_-; haa..ehem..okay..then..

After finish the story-telling.

Yaa-chan: No fun. I want payapaya, this and that.

Frau-chan: No, this is not M rate fanfic.

Yaa-chan: Then, change it. Like this…(Kiss Frau's forehead before taking ipad from her and God know what she do to it..)

*So, reader, the rate might change in future as a request from Yaa-chan. -_-;

(This chapter post by Yaa-chan)


End file.
